Denali POV
by TwiTwitters
Summary: Chapters include, POV of all coven or some coven members single or all together compulations of stories and Roleplayed stories.


A/N:

By: Carmen Denali.

Twitter- carmensasha

As I stare into the brilliantly clear night sky, the stars shine and remind me of my sisters. Kate and Tanya to brilliantly beautiful beings in their own right. Eleazar is off with Garrett, teaching him our way of life. Buying a beautiful house in forks, hoping for a closer bond with the Cullen's.The New vegetarian found the population of humans extremely tempting. So Eleazar went off to Canada to get Garrett accustomed to being around more and more humans. Although my heart yearns for him I know what he is doing is for Kate. The bond between Eleazar and myself is something I've longed for my sisters to have. Instead of the fleeting happiness of love when we first came to Alaska. The wedding of my sister Kate to her Garrett fills me with overwhelming happiness and sadness for Tanya. The loss of Irina still lingers constantly, even she had someone at least for a short time. Even though the contemptuous Laurent was Irina's mate for a short time it made her happy, although misguided and almost cost our relationship with the Cullen' Laurent went after Edward's mate Bella, I wanted to hurt him myself, but instead I supported my sister.

My sisters traveled to Forks weeks ago to get settled into the new Denali House. It is a beautiful home not far from the Cullen's. Even though the constant smell of the pups lingers in the air around the Cullen's home, I will give them a wide berth and respect the connection Nessie has with the pup Jake. I dial Eleazar's number knowing that it will go to voicemail. Eleazar keeps his phone off to not distract Garrett. His voice like music to my ears, even after all these years his voice send shivers down my spine. I leave my message, my heart aching for him.

"Mi Amore, by the time you get this I will be in Folks. I know that you don't want Garrett to be distracted if he was to hear Kate's voice. Much in the last few days has made me think of how we first joined Denali. Know that I love and miss you. Till we are together again mi amore!"

I hang up with my eyes feeling weird, if I was human I would be crying. I will join them in less than two days, how I miss my sisters! I close up the Alaska Denali house, load up the truck and soon am on my way to Forks. My driving is on autopilot as my thoughts take me back to when Eleazar and I first met the Denali sisters.

A two day trip with memories to keep me company…

After leaving the Volturi, Eleazar and I wandered not fitting in anywhere lost. We grew more and more unhappy with hunting humans, not knowing how to not feed on them. Eleazar had known a vampire named, Carlisle Cullen who taught himself to feed on the blood of animals. Both of us thought it would be worth a try, but we needed a place where the human count wouldn't tempt us. We were in Russia when the Gold Rush in Alaska hit, Eleazar figured that we would be able to abstain from human blood with such a little population of humans around.

Traveling to Denali, Alaska we came across the three female vampires: Irina, Kate, and Tanya. It was Eleazar who remembered them as they were about to attack. The three then remembered him as a Volturi Guard and almost attacked us where we stood. Eleazar had told me, their story long ago. I learned they were orphans of their adopted mother Sasha, who was killed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child. Eleazar had been with the Volturi and was sent to pay witness in the trail of their mother. They asked why we had come and so I told them the story . They looked so unhappy and tired of sucking the blood of humans, the faces of the innocent minors haunted them. They were the originators of the myth of the succubus. The sisters could find no happiness and so Eleazar and I convinced them to try Carlisle's way of life. The five of us bonded into a family over the coming years and became vegetarians. The concept of being a vegetarian changed who we were, our bonds were stronger, more loving. Eleazar and I became parents to them, loving them as if they were our own.

Later we found out that Carlisle Cullen had come to America and settled in a town called Forks. Through the years we keep in close contact and with each new member of their family, the bond grew stronger. Tanya developed a crush on Carlisle's son Edward, but he treated her just as he would his other sisters. So the Denali family became "cousins" to the Cullens. When Edward met his Bella, our family also gained a new member for a time, Laurent. Laurent became Irina's mate, I never trusted him, always secretive talking to another female vampire named Victoria. When Laurent left Denali, he said "I'm going to try to hunt some animals on my own, will be back soon." Three days later we got a call saying that Laurent had tried to kill Bella and was killed by a pack of werewolves. Because of this we did not go to the aid of the Cullens when an army of newborns led by Victoria went to kill them. My heart grieves that we could not be there for the Cullens, but for loyalty and love for Irina we could not.

All was forgiven and we were invited to Edward and Bella's wedding. Irina chose to stay home not understanding why we wanted to go. But like all the Cullen's weddings we had to attend to welcome a new member to our growing "family." A young pup who seemed to follow Edward was there, the smell of wet dog followed us. The humans eyed us carefully and stayed away from us, but we couldn't be more happy for Edward and Bella. Shortly after we received a call from Edward asking us to come to Forks and see his newborn mate. We also found out that the Volturi were going to Forks, because Irina had saw what she thought to be an immortal child. Alas had she stopped to speak with the Cullens she would have learned differently. When Bella and Edward asked us to "witness" their beautiful child Renesmee, I could tell immediately that the child was who they claimed she was. Her eyes had been that of her mother's, when Bella had been human. When she "showed" me how she came to be and the trouble that followed, I pledged to protect my bebe linda. I knew from that moment I would protect this child from the sadness that my sister, Irina had brought upon the Cullen family. Eleazar also discovered Bella's power as a shield; that came as a powerful weapon against the Volturi. Together we stood as witnesses and ready to fight for the Cullens, however the only vampire that was lost was our sister, Irina. Kate and Tanya had to be restrained, the sadness in them almost drove them to their own deaths.

Three years later the sadness still lingers. The joy at Kate and Garrett's soon to be wedding has taken some of the sadness away, but every time we see one of the shape shifters we wonder, could things have turned out differently, had they not killed Laurent?

My thoughts come back to me as I reach the Denali house in Forks, Tanya says Alice wants us at the Cullen house. The look on her face, her tone, I can only imagine the fate that awaits us.


End file.
